


Getting Caught with No Regrets

by TheSilverField



Series: All Things Eruri! [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, He Was Not Prepared, M/M, Riding, Shameless Smut, Smut, poor Jean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 19:18:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14858708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilverField/pseuds/TheSilverField
Summary: Poor Jean.





	Getting Caught with No Regrets

“Erwin,  _ ah… _ ”

The Commander practically ate up the symphony of gasps and moans coming from his raven-haired lover above him. Cool hands ran over his scarred and bruised skin, slender fingers ghosting across the hard lines and contours of his muscular body. Hips rocked back and forth, moved up and grinded back down, and  _ oh _ how good it felt.

“ _ Levi… _ You feel  _ so good…” _ Erwin moaned in response, melting back into his desk chair as Levi continued to bounce exquisitely on his cock.

Desk sex had become a frequent occurrence since Erwin could hardly find the time to stop working and rest. More often than not, Levi would sneak through the halls in the dead of night from his own quarters to find Commander Erwin lulling to sleep bent over stacks paperwork. With a roll of his eyes, Levi would rouse the man to try to get him to bed. But most nights.

Most nights Erwin needed a release and Levi was aching too much to care about where they made love. Paperwork would be pushed to the side, the ink pot and quill had been carelessly knocked off to shatter and dirty the floor more times than they could count, the desk cleared so that they could show each other how deeply their emotions ran. The clean-up afterwards is worth it.

Tonight, Erwin couldn’t even be bothered to stand from his seat. He had been sitting for so long he had forgotten what standing felt like. He didn’t know if he could. Luckily, Levi  _ really _ didn’t care. Just as long as someone’s dick was in someone’s ass, he wouldn’t complain about the position. He wanted Erwin, every inch of him, and that’s what he intended to get.

“ _ Erwin… Fuck… I’m close…” _ Levi nearly sobbed, his body reaching its peak fast and hard. Erwin felt himself nearing his climax, one hand flying forward to stroke Levi’s leaking, slick cock like his life depended on it. Their panting breaths grew rougher, more labored as they seemed to choke on their moans.

“ _ Fuck… Shit… Levi… I’m…” _

There was a knock at the door, causing both men to jump and cease their actions as it opened. Jean Kirstein stood in the doorway, paperwork in hand and eyes wide as he took in the sight of what he had just interrupted.

“Do you fucking mind, Kirstein?” Levi growled impatiently, unperturbed about the fact that the recruit had just walked in on them having sex.

“Uh…” Jean sputtered dumbly, and took it upon himself to slam the door back shut without another word, his retreating footsteps heard clear through the door as he raced back to his room.

Levi wasted no time in continuing his efforts of making Erwin see stars, and it didn’t take Erwin long to continue either. Though he  _ was _ a bit redder in the cheeks than normal. Not another minute passed and they were finally,  _ finally _ , cumming for each other, their names heated whispers in the empty air.

When they caught their breath, Levi’s head resting against Erwin’s chest, the taller blond finally found it within himself to move. He stood to his feet, keeping Levi in his arms as he brought them to his adjoining bedroom, and laid beneath the blankets with a quiet moan. He had forgotten how good it felt to be back in his own bed. He had forgotten how good it was just to lay and sleep with Levi against his chest.

“You know he’s probably going to rat us out to the whole regiment.” Erwin teased tiredly, his bright blue eyes fluttering shut as he smiled softly, kissing the top of Levi’s head like he meant the world.

He could practically hear the sarcasm dripping in Levi’s words. “Yeah. And when he does, I’ll chop off his balls.” The threat was empty, but it still made Erwin laugh, which was a success in Levi’s book. “Even if he does. No. Regrets.”

Erwin kissed him again, nuzzling his face into raven hair, inhaling his lover’s fresh scent. “Yeah. Me either.”


End file.
